Waiting For You (Saranghaeyo)
by helios.onew
Summary: Na Mi menyukai Luhan selama 2 tahun, dia selalu menulis semua tentang Luhan dalam weibonya, namun sayangnya...?. EXO Fanfiction


WAITING FOR YOU

(SARANGHAEYO)

Na Mi menyukai Luhan selama 2 tahun, dia selalu menulis semua tentang Luhan dalam weibonya, namun sayangnya...?

PAIRING : Lu Han's EX-GIRLFRIEND, Lu Han, Im Na Mi..

Annyeong Lesti Imnida, baru pertama kali buat FF nich, hope u like it..:)

**Waiting For You  
**

**Rated : T **

**Chanpter : 1  
**

Namaku Im Na Mi, teman-temanku biasanya memanggilku dengan Na Mi, sekarang aku sudah kelas 11 semester dua di SMA Yonsei. SMA ku adalah SMA Favorit di daerahku, dan aku bangga bersekolah disini, aku dan keluargaku pindah di Seoul saat aku masuk SMP, dari kecil sampai SD aku tinggal di Jeolla, setelah lulus SMP, aku dan keluargaku pindah ke daerah Seoul Selatan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahku saat aku SMP. Sebenarnya setalah lulus SMP aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di daerah rumah kami, tapi karena ayahku tidak mengijinkan jadi aku harus sekolah di tempat kami yang baru. Membicarakan tentang sekolah, di kelas aku mempunyai 3 teman dekat, semua anak perempuan, aku sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka teman-teman yang baik, mereka sama baiknya dengan teman SMPku dulu. Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, karena aku sudah semester dua dan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, mangkanya aku harus sering-sering belajar, apalagi sebentar lagi aku sudah kelas 12 dan ada ujian kelulusan

"Wahh Im Na Mi, kau dari mana saja hah? Aku mencarimu bodoh". Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan berambut lurus dan dikuncir ekor kuda merangkulku dari belakang. "Ya, Jang Mi-ah kau mengagetkanku saja ". Jawabku dengan cemberut. "Aigoo Jeola kau galak sekali. Hahahaha". Jawab anak bernama Jang Mi itu dengan tertawa. "Wahh hari ini mata pelajarannya membosankan sekali, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menonton lanjutan drama to the beautiful, Minho Oppa tunggu aku". Kata seorang anak berambut bermodel Bob. "yaa Park Geum Ok berhentilah berbicara bodoh dan belajarlah sana". Kata seorang anak berambut lurus sambil memukul kepala Geum Ok. "Yaa Hwang Jin hee berhenti bicara kasar dan belajarlah sastra sana". Kata anak bernama Geum Ok yang hanya di balas nada tertawa dari kami semua. "Aigoo kalian bertiga berisik sekali, lihat semua anak-anak di lorong melihat kita, kita seperti pembuat keributan saja". Kataku kepada mereka bertiga. "Kita memang pembuat keributan. Hahahaha". Jawab mereka bertiga serempak dan membuatku tertawa. Kami berempatpun segera bergegas pergi dari lorong dan menuju kelas kami karena sepertinya semua anak di lorong memandangi kami.

"Wahh Kim Jang Mi apa bulu matamu baru kau pasang, sepertinya kemarin belum sepanjang itu". Kata seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan tinggi berkaca mata. "Wahh kau perhatian sekali Byun Baek Hyun, apa kau ingin aku memasangkan bulu mata ini di matamu, sini kau akan kupasangkan di matamu". Kata Jang Mi sambil berjalan menuju Byun Baek Hyun, ketua kelas di kelas kami. Dan Baek Hyun pun segera berlari sambil tertawa meninggalakan Jang Mi. Baek Hyun memang musuh besar Jang Mi, mereka sering sekali meributkan hal-hal sepele dan berubah menjadi masalah besar, menyenangkan melihatnya karena tampa mereka berdua kelas kami akan sepi. "Dasar kacamata aneh, awas nanti kalau ketemu, akan aku jejalkan bulu mata ke mulutnya". Kata Jang Mi kesal sambil bergegas duduk di tempat duduknya. Semua anak di kelas tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Saat aku tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Jang Mi dan ketua kelas kami, tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka, dan masuklah Lu Han, dia adalah wakil ketua di kelasku. Berbicara soal Lu Han, anak ini adalah anak yang aku sukai sejak masa orientasi dulu, dari dulu kelas kami tidak diacak jadi kami akan sekelas bersama selama 3 tahun, aku menyukainya sudah hampir 2 tahun, dan perasaanku ini tidak berbalas, karena Lu Han tidak tahu aku menyukainya, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, mengatakan bahwa aku suka Lu Han hanya akan membawa perkara, pertama jika dia menolakkku, kami akan tidak saling sapa dan menjadi canggung dan jauh (ini spekulasiku sendiri, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi), kedua jika teman-teman sekelas tahu, ini akan menjadi bahan olok-olokkan yang hanya akan membuat kami semakin jauh. Aku tidak pernah bercerita kepada Jang Mi, Geum Ok dan Jin Hee soal aku menyukai Lu Han, aku anak yang pemalu jadi aku tidak mengatakannya pada mereka, walaupun aku tahu mereka akan mendukungku jika aku bercerita bahwa aku suka Lu Han. Tapi biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku sendiri, hanya aku dan Tuhan saja yang tahu bahwa aku menyukai Lu Han.

Setiap hari aku menjadi _**secret admirernya**_, memandangnya diam-diam, mengamati setiap aktivitasnya secara diam-diam, mengambil fotonya diam-diam, setiap malam membuka akun weibo'nya tampa ada seorangpun yang tahu, hanya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dia tulis di statusnya. Mengaguminya secara diam-diam, berpura-pura tidak peduli saat teman-teman mempunyai cerita tentangnya, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatiku sangat ingin-ingin tahu, menghayalnya setiap hari dan berharap dia muncul dimimpiku, merasakan hati ini yang tiba-tiba aneh saat mengingatnya dan membuat senyum terkembang setiap mengingatnya, dan diam-diam menitipkan hatiku kepadanya meskipun dia tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu setiap membicarakan tentang Lu Han tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, dia anak yang pandai dan mudah bergaul, wajahnya selalu ceria seperti anak kecil, anak yang baik dan perhatian terhadap temannya, mungkin itu yang membuat Lu Han mempunyai banyak teman, dan satu lagi dia adalah kaptep sepak bola di SMAku, dia sangat handal bermain bola dan dia juga pintar dalam solve rubik. Benar-benar anak yang menyenangkan. Dan disinilah aku terjebak dalam perasaan sukaku kepadanya tampa bisa mengungkapkannya, aku sudah cukup senang bisa menjadi temannya, tapi terkadang aku ingin memukul kepalanya dan mengatakan kalau aku suka dia, tapi itu hanya hayalan gilaku yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai, dan tugas kelompok membuat seni puisi ini harap kumpulkan minggu depan, dan ingat ini kerja kelompok jadi sesama anggota kelompok harus saling bekerja sama, tidak boleh hanya satu orang saja yang bekerja, kalian mengertikan". Kata Su Mi Seonsaengnim saat akan menutup pelajaran di kelasku dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua murid di kelas. " Baiklah jika kalian paham, Baek Hyun bagikan ini kepada sebagian temanmu, ini adalah kertas bertuliskan nama teman sekelompok kalian, jadi ibu yang memilihkan kelompok supaya adil." Lalu Baek Hyun mulai membagikan kertas ke sebagian anak, dan aku kebagian kertas yang dibagikan, kira-kira aku sekelompok dengan siapa ya. Dan saat aku buka kertas tersebut betapa terkejutnya aku, aku sekelompok dengan Lu Han, ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam. Aku sekelompok dengan Lu Han. "Baiklah kalian sudah tahu teman sekelompok kalian kan? Dan bagi yang mendapatkan kertas maju kedepan dan tulis nama teman sekelompok kalian di papan tulis". Su Mi Seonsaengnim menginterupsi. Lalu kami satu persatu maju kedepan menulis nama teman sekelompok kami. Tampak Baek Hyun menggerutu karena dia sekelompok dengan Jang Mi. "Omoo kenapa aku harus sekelompok denganmu kacamata aneh". Kata Jang Mi kesal. "Aku juga tidak tahu bulu mata palsu, sepertinya aku salah mengambil kertas, kita kelompok harus bekerja sama, jangan mengurusi bulu mata palsumu saja". Kata Baek Hyun tak kalah judesnya. "Yaa kacamata aneh, kau pikir aku anak yang malas". Kata Jang Mi tak mau kalah. Dan dengan sekejap suasana kelas menjadi gaduh karena dua trouble maker ini. "Yaa Kim Jang Mi, Byun Baek Hyun, jika kalian berdua tidak mau diam, ibu akan menyuruh kalin berdua maju ke depan saling memasang bulu mata bersama". Kata Su Mi Seonsaengnim kesal. Dan ucapan Seonsaengnim membuat seluruh kelas tertawa bersamaan, tidak bisa membanyangkan Jang Mi dan Baek Hyun saling memasang bulu mata bersama. "Mianhe Seonsaengnim". Jawab Jang Mi dan Baek Hyun bersamaan. " Wah Daebak Geum Ok-ah kita sekelompok". Kata Jin Hee senang. " Wahh daebak". Kata Geum Ok tak kalah senang. "Ya Na Mi-ah kau sekelompok dengan siapa?". Tanya Geum Ok. "Oh aku, aku sekelompok dengan Lu Han". Jawabku biasa saja tetapi dalam hatiku aku berteriak senang sekali. " Wahh dengan Lu Han, dia anak yang pintar pasti tugasmu nanti jadinya bagus". Kata Jin Hee. " Ya, kalian semua juga pintar, pasti tugas kalian juga tidak kalah bagusnya". Kataku, karena memang kenyataannya teman-temanku adalah anak yang pintar. "Aigoo, kenapa hanya aku yang sial, kenapa aku sekelompok dengan kacamata aneh itu. Apa kelompoknya tidak bisa di ganti". Kata Jang Mi sambil menghela nafas. "Jang Mi-ah tidak apa-apa kau dengan Baek Hyun, jika kalian bosan kalian bisa saling bertukar info tentang bulu mata palsu. Hahahaha ". Kata Jin Hee sambil tertawa lepas. Aku dan Geum Ok pun ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Yaa, Hwang Jin Hee awas kau ya". Kata Jang Mi meredam emosinya. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus, ayo kita pulang, kalian main dulu kerumahku, ibuku hari ini membuat Kimchie yang sangat enak buat kalian". Kata Geum Ok. "Wahh Kimchie, ayo kerumahmu, suasana hatiku jelek gara-gara kacamata aneh dan bocah sialan ini. Makan Kimchie bisa meredakan kekesalanku". Kata Jang Mi antusias. "Dasar tukang makan". Kata Jin Hee tak mau kalah. Kami berempatpun segera mengemasi barang-barang kami dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Saat aku sedang membereskan buku-bukuku tiba-tiba Lu Han datang menghampiriku. "Na Mi mohon kerja samanya ya, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang seni, tapi aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik". Kata Lu Han plus senyuman malaikatnya. "Iiiya..". Jawabku sedikit gugup dan segera aku kendalikan diriku. "Ya, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang seni, kita berusaha bersama-sama ya, aku juga mohon bantuannya." Jawabku ramah."Baiklah, besok kita mulai kerjakan ya". Jawab Lu Han tak kalah ramah. "Na Mi-ah ayoo". Kata Geum Ok, Jang Mi dan Jin Hee bersamaan. "Lu Han aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa". Kataku berpamitan pada Lu Han dan hanya di balas senyuman ramah oleh Lu Han. Akupun segera pulang dengan mereka bertiga, tampa teman-temanku ketahui, sepanjang jalan aku senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat obrolan singkatku tadi dengan Lu Han, dan besok aku akan mengerjakan tugas bersamanya. Senangnya ...:)

Pagi ini cuacanya sangat cerah, secerah hatiku yang senang sekelompok dengan Lu Han, sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah aku senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Hari ini pelajarannya sangat membosankan, sejarah, sosiologi dan sastra korea, tapi semua itu terasa indah karena di otakku hanya ada Lu Han...

"Ya, Na Mi-ah, kenapa kau hari ini, aneh sekali". Kata Geum Ok heran saat bertemu denganku di lorong sekolah." Ohh, Geum Ok-ah, selamat pagi. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja cuacanya sangat cerah, jadi aku senang saja". Dustaku pada Geum Ok padahal alasannya bukan itu, dan hanya di sambut ucapan 'o' panjang oleh Geum Ok. "Oww iya, kau dan Jin Hee-ah akan mengerjaka tugas dari Su Mi Seonsaengnim kapan?". Tanyaku pada Geum Ok. "Kami berdua akan mulai mengerjakannya nanti sehabis pulang sekolah, Jang Mi-ah dan Baek Hyun juga akan mengerjakannya hari ini, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mulai akur". "Benarkah, bagus kalau begitu, mereka berdua bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas mereka, lucu juga kenapa Jang Mi-ah bisa satu kelompok dengan Baek Hyun". Kataku sambil tersenyum. " Kau sendiri akan mulai mengerjakan tugasmu kapan?". Geum Ok bertanya balik. "Rencananya aku juga hari ini mengerjakannya, supaya bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang lain". "Bagus...". kata Geum Ok tertawa riang, kami berduapun segera menuju kelas kami.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, senyaring suara riuh murid-murid SMA Yonsei yang senang pelajaran telah usai. "Na Mi-ah, kami pulang dulu ya". Kata Jin Hee dan Geum Ok bersamaan. "Baiklah hati-hati ya kalian, tapi Jang Mi mana?". Tanyaku heran pada kedua temanku, lalu tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dari halaman depan sekolah. "Oii, kalian aku pulang dulu, si kacamata aneh sudah mulai berasap menungguku". Kata Jang Mi berteriak dari halaman sekolah, dan kemudian dia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, kami lihat Baek Hyun sudah memasang tampang cuek saat menunggu Jang Mi di pintu gerbang sekolah. Kami bertiga hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Baiklah kami pulang ya". Kata Jin Hee. "Iya, hati-hati salam buat ibumu". Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Geum Ok dan Jin Hee, mereka akan mengerjakan tugas mereka di rumah Jin Hee.

-10 menit kemudian-

"Na Mi, apa kau lama menungguku". Akupun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan ternyata Lu Han sedang terlihat mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya dia habis berlari dari suatu tempat yang jauh. "Tidak, aku baru 10 menit disini, tadi ada Jin Hee dan Geum Ok juga, tapi sekarang mereka sudah pulang. Kau dari mana?, kenapa seperti habis lari seperti itu?". Kataku dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja. " Syukurlah, aku kira kau menunggu lama, aku baru saja dari ruang klub sepak bola, ada sedikit pengumuman penting kepada setiap pemain, aku berlari dari ruang klub kesini, takutnya kau menungguku lama". Kata Lu Han menjelaskan. "Oww, aku pikir kau dari mana, hahaha tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lama kok menunggumu, ya sudah sekarang kita akan mengerjakan tugas dimana?". "Kita ke perpus saja ya, jam segini tidak banyak orang disana jadi kita bisa mengerjakan disana dengan tenang, disana juga banyak buku kumpulan puisi jadi kita bisa lihat contoh-contohnya disana, bagaimana?". Kata Lu Han masih sambil mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. "Wahh ide bagus, baiklah kita kerjakan disana saja". Jawabku antusias. Akupun mengikuti Lu Han dari belakang, aku mengingat kata-kata Lu Han tadi, dia berlari dari ruang klub sampai ke depan sekolah hanya untuk memastikan aku tidak menunggunya terlalu lama, tampa terasa senyum berkembang dan hatiku mulai berdegup tidak karuan, aku memandang Lu Han yang berjalan di depanku. Betapa senangnya jika aku bisa berjalan disampingnya, menggandeng tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lu Han lihatlah aku, aku menyukaimu...

Perpustakaan sekolah memang sepi saat jam sekolah berakhir seperti ini, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang ada disana. Tapi dihari biasanya juga masih cukup ramai walaupun sudah pulang sekolah, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi mayoritas murid-murid itu memilih lebih baik pulang untuk menyiapkan diri mungkin akan pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya atau pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman sekelas. "Wahh disini banyak sekali buku kumpulan puisi klasik, aku jadi bingung mau mencari contoh dari buku yang mana". Kataku pada Lu Han. "Ambil dua buku saja, terserah nanti kita perhatikan bagaimana contoh puisinya". Jawab Lu Han. Akupun mengambil 2 buah buku puisi klasik satu buku aku serahkan pada Lu Han, kami berduapun mencari contoh puisi yang bagus. "Puisi ini bagus, bagaimana menurutmu?". Tanya Lu Han sambil menunjukkan puisi yang dia temukan." Wahh, iya ini bagus, kita ambil contoh dari puisi ini saja. Wahh Lu Han kau benar-benar hebat. Aku saja belum ketemu puisi yang bagus". Kataku senang. "Itu tadi hanya kebetulan aku melihatnya, ya sudah ayo kita buat puisinya". Setelah dua jam berkutat di perpustakkan mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya tugas kami selesai. "Apa hanya tulisan begini saja?". Tanya Lu Han padaku." Tidak, kita beri lukisan yang mengisahkan isi puisi ini. Puisi yang bagus selalu disertai lukisan yang menggambarkan isi puisi ini". Kataku menjelaskan pada Lu Han."Lukisan? tapi aku tidak bisa melukis". "Tenang saja, aku yang melukis, bagian yang ini biar aku yang kerjakan semua". Jawabku senang. "Tapi masa aku tidak membantumu melukis, kasihan kamu mengerjakan semuanya". Kata Lu Han tidak enak hati. "Lu Han tidak apa-apa, kita saling berbagi tugas, kau telah membuat puisi yang bagus dan aku yang melukisnya, impas kan. Aku sangat suka melukis jadi serahkan saja padaku". Kataku meyakinkan Lu Han. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika menemukan kesulitan bilang padaku ya". "Araseoo". Kataku pada Lu Han. Kamipun segera membereskan peralatan kami dan bergegas pulang.  
"Wah Na Mi tidak terasa sudah sore ya". Kata Lu Han saat kami berdua keluar dari ruang perpus. "Iya, langitnya bagus berwarnya orange". Kataku senang. Kamipun berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Jalanan tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja, daun-daun pohon disepanjang jalan berwarna orange karena terkena sinar matahari sore, toko-toko mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni untuk mempercantik toko mereka, cafe-cafe yang biasanya di datangi anak-anak muda mulai buka. Maklum ini sudah hampir larut dan hari ini adalah malam minggu, jadi suasana menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. "Lu Han aku pulang dulu ya". Kataku saat kami berdua sampai di perempatan jalan. Rumahku dari perempatan jalan belok kiri, sedangkan Lu Han kekanan." Iya, hati-hati ya Na Mi. Terima kasih hari ini sudah bekerja sama dengan baik". Kata Lu Han tersenyum ramah sekali. "Iya, aku juga berterima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok Senin". Kataku saat aku akan pulang ke rumah, Lu Han tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah penyakitku kambuh, aku mulai senyum-senyum sendiri, tingkahku aneh sekali, sampai saat ada Bibi dan anaknya yang berpapasan denganku memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli pada Lu Han...

Di kamar aku membuka dus berwarna ungu yang aku sembunyikan diantara tumpukan buku pelajaran sekolahku, dus ini aku sembunyikan supaya tidak ada yang tahu. Akupun mulai mebuka dus tersebut, di dalamnya ada banya sekali foto seseorang yang diambil diam-diam, itu adalah foto Lu Han yang aku ambil secara diam-diam dari mulai aku kelas 10, fotonya sudah sangat banyak, dan aku senang memandanginya satu persatu. Dan ada sebuah buku Diary, buku itu berisi curahan hatiku pada Lu Han, di halaman depan buku itu ada foto Lu Han dan fotoku, sebenarnya disebelah Lu Han itu adalah gambar Baek Hyun, tapi aku edit menjadi wajahku...:). Aku mulai menulis di buku Diary tersebut tentang kisahku hari ini, menulis Diary ini membuatku senyum sendiri membanyangkan bagaimana tadi aku mengerjakan tugas dengan Lu Han, hidup seakan sangat indah saat mengingatnya. LU HAN..  
satu lagi, aku mempunyai Weibo, dimana disitu juga berisi semua perasaanku tentang Lu Han. Tapi Weiboku yang ini tidak ada yang tahu, hanya aku yang tahu. Kalau sampai teman-temanku atau Lu Han aku kasih tahu, bisa mati aku. Jadi Weibo yang di follow teman-temanku adalah Weiboku yang satunya. Weibo ini hanya ada satu topik yaitu Lu Han, satu nama yang mungkin bisa membuat hidupku bahagia, satu nama yang bisa aku buat cerpen, mungkin bisa sampai menjadi novel, jika menceritakan anak yang bernama Lu han ini. Diriku ini seperti secret admirer sejatinya, aku tahu warna kesukaan Lu Han apa, makanan yang dia suka dan dia tidak suka, tempat mana saja yang dia suka datangi, klub sepak bola yang dia suka, aku lebih mirip stalker dari pada secret admirer, tapi sudahlah. Kadang aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya, bukan sekedar teman sekelas atau teman satu kelompok, aku ingin lebih dari itu, berbincang dengannya, bisa berjalan disampingnya, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya, tapi selama ini Lu Han tahu aku baik padanya, dia tahu sikapku kepadanya berbeda dengan sikapku terhadap anak laki-laki lain di kelasku, tapi dia tetap saja tidak sensitif, apa dia itu tidak pernah pacaran atau apa ya, dia setidaknya tahu aku ada perasaan padanya, atau jangan-jangan dia tahu tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Option yang kedua ini aku hapus saja, sedih rasanya jika itu benar terjadi. Selama ini aku perhatian padanya, tapi dia seperti tetap tidak pernah melihat perhatianku, rasanya ingin sekali berteriak padanya bahwa semua perhatianku ini karena aku menyukainya. Perasaanku terhadapnya selama dua tahun ini, akan beranjak menjadi tiga tahun, jika aku terus seperti ini, Perasaanku ini hanya akan menjadi perasaan suka yang tak terungkapkan kepadanya. Dia seperti seseorang yang dekat tapi sebenarnya jauh sekali dariku, ingin menggenggamnya tapi mustahil, dia seperti tidak melihat perhatianku selama ini. Aku selalu berfikir positif, mungkin dia memang tidak sensitif terhadap perhatianku selama ini, tapi sampai kapan dia tidak akan menyadarinya, aku terlalu malu untuk menyatakan rasa cintaku, aku tidak ingin nanti jika aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, hubungan kami malah menjauh. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Lu Han, aku ingin ada di dekatnya. Tuhan tolong sampaikan perasaanku ini padanya, supaya dia tahu aku telah menunggunya selama dua tahun ini, aku mencitainya.  
Tampa terasa aku tertidur di samping foto-foto Lu Han.

Dari jauh aku memandangmu lewat semua mata hatiku  
Dari jauh aku mengagumimu lewat semua nada suaramu  
Dari jauh aku menghayalmu tampa peduli kata hatiku  
Dari jauh aku larut dalam suka citamu bagai bertemu air di padang pasir  
Dari jauh kukirim doa untukmu. Doa tulus tak bersyarat  
Dari jauh kulukis engkau dalam tidurku, lewat beragam bunga tidurku  
Dari jauh kutitipkan hatiku padamu, walau kutahu kau tak pernah tahu..  
"Wahh benar-benar puisi yang indah, penutup tugas kita kali ini benar-benar indah. Isi puisinya sangat cocok dengan lukisannya, benar-benar serasi dan cocok. Lu Han, Na Mi, puisi dan lukisan kalian sangat perfect. Anak-anak beri tepuk tangan pada Lu Han dan Na Mi". Suara kelas membahama karena suara tepukan tangan teman-teman kelasku, mereka semua juga sangat kagum pada puisi dan lukisan dari kelompokku. " wah daebak, benar-benar puisi yang bagus dan menyentuh hati, Minho Oppa itu lah isi hatiku padamu". Kata Geum Ok lebay. "Omo, aku akan menyalin puisi ini dan aku berikan pada Hyo Ri Noona". Kata Baek Hyun senang. " Ya, kacamata aneh. Hyo Ri Unnie akan mual saat kau yang membacakan puisi ini". Kata Jang Mi meledek Baek Hyun. "Ya, Jang Mi apa kau cemburu padaku?". Tanya Baek Hyun sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. "Ya, kacamata aneh kenapa aku harus cemburu padamu, pacarku sudah menungguku untuk menikah denganku". Kata Jang Mi kesal dan tidak mau kalah dengan Baek Hyun. "Ya, Jang Mi-ah, kau punya pacar tapi kenapa kami tidak tahu, siapa pacarmu, penjual bulu mata palsu di salon dekat rumahmu". Kata Jin Hee menyindir. Serentak semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Jin Hee. Jang Mi dan Jin Hee saling melempar kertas. Su Mi Seonsaengnim sampai ikut tertawa." Sudah kalian jangan ribut, ibu umumkan tugas siapa yang terbaik. Lu Han dan Na Mi selamat, tugas kalian yang paling bagus. Tapi bukan berarti tugas kalian yang lain tidak bagus, tugas kalian semua sangat bagus, cuman ada satu tugas yang benar-benar menarik, yaitu milik Lu Han dan Na Mi. Selamat ya". Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, saat itu Lu Han melihat kearahku, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan "kerja yang bagus".  
Senyum itu sampai kapanpun tidak akan aku lupakan.

"Wah senang rasanya hasil kerja keras kita mendapatkan hasil yang bagus". Kataku tersenyum riang." Iya , menyenangkan sekali, tidak sia-sia rasanya". Kata Lu Han yang juga merasa sangat senang. Aku dan Lu Han saat ini sedang berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Kami berdua mengobrol soal tugas puisi kami yang mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Di depan lapangan sepak bola adalah kantin sekolah, semua murid SMA Yonsei tumpah ruah disana, terlihat ketiga temanku sedang mengobrol, lebih tepatnya saling adu argumentasi dengan teman-teman dekatnya Lu Han, ada Baek Hyun si ketua kelas, Sehun Point Guard Basket di sekolahku, dan Chanyeol ketua Judo. Mereka bertiga juga teman sekelasku. Aku dan Lu Han tertawa saat melihat mereka berenam mulai saling adu berbicara. "Apa mereka akan selalu bertengkar seperti itu?". Tanya Lu Han padaku. "Mungkin, tapi menyenangkan melihatnya". Jawabku sekenannya."Ow, iya Lu Han, sekolah akan libur mulai besok sampai sabtu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selama liburan singkat ini?". Tanyaku pada Lu Han." Aku mau latihan, sebentar lagi turnamen sepak bola antar SMA akan diadakan, jadi aku harus giat berlatih. Aku ingin membawa tim sepak bola SMA kita menjadi nomor satu. Berlari bersama teman satu klub, menyanyikan lagu klub sepak bola SMA Yonsei. Itu sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan". Jawab Lu Han dengan penuh semangat. "Wah, kau sangat mencintai sepak bola ya? Membahagiakan, bagiku berada di dekat orang yang aku cintai juga sangat menyenangkan". Jawabku sedikit melirik Lu Han. "Iya itu juga menyenangkan. Hehehe". Jawab Lu Han asal. "Yaa, Lu Han kau itu orang yang tidak sensitif sama sekali". Jawabku lirih. "Apa Na Mi, kau bicara apa?". Tanya Lu Han heran. "Tidak, aku tidak bicara apa-apa". Jawabku dengan tersenyum. "Ohhh, aku kira kau membicarakan sesuatu, aku salah dengar ternyata". Jawab Lu Han tertawa sambil memandangku. Lu Han-Lu Han apa dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana ya, baru saja aku mengatakannya sedikit lebih berterus terang, tapi dia tetap saja tidak merasa akan sikapku ini. Menyedihkan sekali.

Hari selasa aku terpaksa harus ke sekolah karena harus rapat untuk acara jurnalistik. Padahal hari ini ketiga temanku sedang berkumpul di rumah Geum Ok untuk menonton drama bersama. "Haa, kenapa ada rapat mendadak seperti tadi, katanya cuman sebentar tahunya sampai 3 jam, aigoo". Gerutuku saat berjalan pulang dari acara rapat di sekolahan. "Dan kenapa harus memakai seragam segala, hari ini kan sekolah libur harusnya pakai baju bebas saja. Hemm". Kataku sedikit kesal.  
-Sementara di Rumah Geum Ok-  
"Wah Na Mi-ah kasihan sekali libur seperti ini harus kesekolah untuk rapat jurnalistik". Kata Jin Hee. "Sudahlah, anak itu sangat suka jurnalistik dan fotographer jadi dia pasti tidak keberatan. Hehehe". Kata Jang Mi, padahal dia tahu semalam Na Mi curhat kalau dia malas sekali datang rapat. "Omo, ternyata Lu Han punya dua account Weibo, wah ternyata ini accountnya yang lain". Kata Geum Ok sambil menunjukkan account Weibo Lu Han. "Iya ini accountnya Lu Han, kamu tau dari mana Geum OK-ah, fotonya saja bukan Lu Han". Kata Jang Mi penasaran. "Aku tau dari Chanyeol, dia mengirimkannya ke anak-anak satu kelas, accountnya yang ini tidak memakai fotonya Lu Han supaya anak-anak tidak tahu, ternyata account yang ini ada pacarnya Lu Han juga". Kata Geum Ok menerangkan. "Apa, pacar Lu han, mana-mana aku ingin lihat seperti apa wajah pacarnya Lu Han". Kata Jin Hee antusias. Lalu mereka bertiga mulai melihat foto-foto di account weibo milik Lu Han, mereka juga membaca status –status Lu Han yang semuanya tentang pacarnya ini. "Wah pacarnya imut, mukanya mirip dengan Lu Han sepertinya mereka jodoh ya". Kata Jang Mi antusias. "iya anak-anak sekelas yang baru tahu juga mengatakan kalau mereka berdua sangat cocok". Kata Geum Ok setuju dengan Jang Mi. "Hebat kau Xi Lu Han. Tapi ngomong-ngomong pacarnya ini sepertinya aku pernah lihat dimana ya?". Kata Jin Hee sambil mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat pacar Lu Han ini. "Oww pacarnya Lu han adalah murid SMA Nam ah". Kata Geum Ok. SMA Nam ah adalah SMA yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Yonsei, SMA ini bisa dikatakan SMA urutan bawah, kebanyakan muridnya disana hanya bergaya saja, murid perempuannya suka berdandan dan semacamnya, berbeda dengan Yonsei. "Ahh aku ingat, gadis ini adalah anggota cherleader dari tim sepak bola SMA Nam ah, aku melihatnya saat kita menonoton pertandingan sepak bola SMA kita melawan Nam ah saat kita kelas 10". Kata Jin Hee. "Mungkin Lu Han kenal dia waktu itu, dan dia mulai suka dengan gadis ini. Selera Lu Han memang bagus, gadis ini modis dan cantik". Kata Jang Mi. "Lu Han tampan dan gadis ini cantik, pasangan yang cocok sekali, versi asli dari Minho Oppa dan Choi Suli". Kata Geum Ok menerangkan. "Lu Han sudah pintar, jadi dia tidak perlu mencari gadis yang pintar untuk menjadi pacarnya, cukup dia saja. Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok". Kata Jang Mi. "Wah kita share juga ke Na Mi akun Lu Han yang ini, pasti dia juga setuju kalau pacarnya Lu Han ini cocok untuk Lu Han". Kata Jin Hee. Geum Ok pun mulai mengirim alamat weibo Lu Han ke weibo Na Mi.  
-Na Mi POV-  
"Lihat Weibonya Lu Han saja, dari pada aku kesal memikirkan rapat hari ini". Akupun segera membuka Account Weiboku dan saat itu ada sebuah pesan yang ternyata dari Geum Ok, dan saat aku lihat ada tulisan di bawahnya, account Lu Han yang lain. Jadi Lu Han punya dua account weibo. Tapi sebelum aku buka weibo Lu Han yang baru ini, aku melihat coment dari teman-teman sekelasku yang banyak berkomentar tentang account weibo Lu Han ini, mayoritas dari coment itu bertuliskan "wahh cocok", coment yang lain " serasi, jodoh sepertinya". Perasaanku tidak enak, aku langsung membuka weibo Lu Han yang dikirimkan oleh Geum Ok. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat foto yang terpajang di weibo Lu Han itu. Lu Han dengan seorang perempuan cantik, gadis itu mempunyai mata yang lebar dengan rambut hitam, wajahnya imut mirip dengan Lu Han. Ternyata coment dari teman-temanku tersebut mengomentari pacar Lu Han ini. Hati ini begitu sesak, tangan ini lemas, tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, semua teman-teman mengatakan cocok, serasi, cantik, berjodoh dan bla bla bla. Tampa terasa air mataku sudah jatuh, dari isakan menjadi tangisan, langitpun sepertinya juga akan ikut menangis untukku, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras, aku menangis dalam hujan, menyakitkan memang, perasaanku yang belum sempat aku ungkapkan kepadanya harus aku kubur dalam-dalam, semua sudah tidak ada gunanya . Hujan semakin deras, semakin keras pula tangisanku, tangisan sakit hati ini teredam oleh derasnya hujan sampai aku lihat sebuah tempat berteduh yang cukup luas, aku segera berlari ke tempat tersebut. Aku basah kuyup, seragam, sepatu dan tasku juga sudah basah semua. Rasa dingin di tubuh ini sudah tidak terhiraukan. Lu Han sudah mempunyai seorang pacar yang cantik dan dia cintai. Akupun mulai berhenti menangis tetapi hujan masih saja deras, tiba-tiba ada Taxi berhenti di depan tempatku berteduh, dari Taxi keluar dua orang, satu laki-laki dan perempuan dan mereka segera menuju tempatku berteduh, aku tidak terlalu melihat mereka, aku tidak peduli. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi Lu Han dan pacarnya . "Dingin". Kata suara perempuan di sampingku. "Pakai jaketku biar tidak kedinginan". Kata laki-laki disebelahku. Hujan yang deras membuat suara mereka berdua menjadi tidak terlalu kedengaran. " Ya Na Mi, kamu Na Mi kan?". Aku menoleh, dan benar-benar beruntung diriku ini, ternyata yang memanggilku ini ternyata adalah Lu Han, dan gadis di sampingnya tentu saja yang membuat aku sampai menangis dari tadi, pacarnya Lu Han. "Na Mi, kamu hujan-hujan begini dari sekolah ya, sekolah kan libur kenapa kamu masuk?". Tanya Lu Han padaku. Aku bengong, dan akupun tersadar untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han. "Oww, aku tadi ada rapat jurnalistik, semuanya disuruh memakai seragam, saat pulang tiba-tiba hujan deras, mangkanya aku menunggu hujan reda disini". Jawabku cepat. "Ohh, ya sudah tunggu saja disini, hujannya sangat deras, kamu tidak usah takut menunggu sendirian, ada aku dan iya kenalkan dia Shijun, He Shijun namanya, dia PACARKU". Kata Lu Han memperkenalkan pacarnya kepadaku. "Oh, halo aku Im Na Mi teman sekelas Lu Han. Salam kenal". Kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya, karena aku basah kuyup takutnya dia tidak mau salaman denganku. "Oh iya, aku Shijun pacarnya Lu Han". Jawab pacar Lu Han sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku juga dengan ramah, sok ramah menurutku. Lagi pula siapa juga yang bertanya dia pacarnya Lu Han atau bukan. Tadi Lu Han bilang kalau aku tidak perlu takut sendirian disini, tapi bagiku ada Lu Han dan pacarnya disini malah membuatku sangat takut dan ingin segera pulang. Disaaat aku merutuki kenapa Lu Han dan pacarnya ini ada disini tiba-tiba ada sms masuk di handphoneku, aku lihat itu sms dari ibu, ibu menyuruhku cepat pulang, aku segera membalas kalau aku sedang berteduh menunggu hujan reda dan aku basah kuyup. Lalu ibu membalas smsku, dia menyuruh paman Park untuk menjemputku, Paman Park adalah sopir dirumahku, dia sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri. "Na Mi apa kamu tidak kedinginan, kamu basah kuyup seperti itu". Tanya Lu Han. "Ha, apa? Oh ini, tidak. Orang akan merasa biasa saja walaupun basah kuyup jika mereka berada di luar ruangan dimana hujan masih belum berhenti. Tetapi orang akan merasa dingin jika mereka tidak kehujanan tapi berada di luar ruangan seperti ini". Kataku asal, tidak tahu benar atau salah teoriku tadi, yang pasti aku sekarang tidak merasa dingin sama sekali karena ada mereka berdua di sampingku. "Wah Na Mi pintar ya, benar kata Lulu kamu memang pintar". Kata pacar Lu Han yang sepertinya terpesona dengan jawabanku tadi. Aku pun hanya tersenyum, Lu Han juga tersenyum, dia tersenyum karena tahu atau sebaliknya. Katanya bodoh dan lugu itu berbeda tipis, menurutku pacarnya Lu Han ini ada di pertengahan antara bodoh dan lugu, jadi dia masih bingung mau ikut yang lugu atau yang bodoh. Tapi yang pasti gadis pertengahan bodoh dan lugu ini bisa merebut hati Lu Han, dan apa dia bilang tadi, Lulu. Omo nama panggilan apa itu Lulu, seperti nama ikan, eh itu Lele bukan Lulu. Aku memandangi mereka berdua, tentunya tampa sepengetahuan mereka berdua tentunya. Lu Han sangat perhatian pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka berdua memang benar sangat cocok, terlihat dari pandangan mata Lu Han ke gadis bernama Shijun ini tampak hangat sekali, pandangan matanya ini tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah memandangku seperti itu. Aku tahu sekarang, Lu Han bukannya tidak sensitif terhadap semua perhatianku padanya, aku tau kenapa cintaku selama 2 tahun ini tidak berbalas, ternyata Lu Han sudah jatuh cinta, dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Shijun ini. Jadi semua yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia belaka. Aku pandangi gadis pujaan Lu Han ini, dia memakai hotpants 25 cm diatas lutut, kaki panjangnya terekspos seluruhnya, anak ini bajunya sexy sekali, jika aku memakai hotpants seperti itu, mungkin ayahku akan melemparkan panci besar yang baru di beli ibuku kemarin ke mukaku dan mengatakan padaku "Tidak tahu malu", mengerikan sekali membayangkannya. Baju anak ini adah t-shirt ketat berwarna orange, rambut hitamnya diikat keatas, dia menggunakan cat kuku berwarna merah, dia juga memakai wedges sewarna dengan t-shirt yang dia gunakan, yaitu berwarna orange. jika dilihat gayanya memang modis, pantas Lu Han suka. Jika dibandingkan dengan gayaku, aku suka memakai celana pensil, sepatu kets, memakai kaos lalu aku pakaikan kemeja, menurutku gayaku itu casual. Menurutku, tidak tau menurut Lu Han. Saat aku sedang mengamati gadis bernama Shijun ini ada suara klakson mobil berbunyi, aku menoleh ke depan, sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan tempatku berteduh. Aku tidak asing dengan mobil tersebut, dari mobil mewah tersebut keluarlan Paman Park, sambil memakai payung hitam besar. "Na Mi-ah bajumu basah semua, ayo kita pulang". Kata Paman Park padaku. "Iya". Saat aku hendak bergegas pulang aku hampir lupa dengan dua orang di sampingku ini. "Kalian bareng saja denganku, biar Paman Park mengantarkan kalian". Kataku menawarkan tumpangan pada Lu Han dan pacarnya. "Ow, temannya Na Mi-ah, iya ikut saja dengan kami, hujannya sepertinya akan lama redanya. Tidak apa-apa". Kata Paman Park. "Wah terima kasih Na Mi, maaf merepotkan". Kata Lu Han sungkan. Aku duduk di depan bersama Paman Park. Lu Han dan pacarnya duduk di belakang. "Na Mi, kenapa kamu duduk di depan, aku tidak apa-apa duduk di depan, jika begini kami seperti sedang menyuruh kalian mengantarkan kami". Kata Lu Han tidak enak hati. "Ya, tidak apa-apa, lagian bajuku basah kuyup seperti ini. Sudah santai saja. Iyakan Paman". Kataku pada Lu Han." Iya tidak apa-apa". Kata Paman Park ramah. "Na Mi, Paman Park. Gomawoo". Jawab Lu Han dan Shijun. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?". Tanya Paman Park kepada Lu han dan Shijun. "Oh, kami mau ke Hongdae, kami mau ke Cafe Couple". Jawab Lu Han. "Oww, Cafe Couple, ya aku tahu tempat itu. Tempat yang sangat bagus". Kata Paman Park semangat. "Memangnya Paman pernah kesana, tahu tempat itu bagus". Tanyaku heran. "Jangan salah Paman sering kesana dengan Bibimu, tempat itu banyak didatangi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang akan berkencan, disana ada 2 tempat, lantai satu untuk anak-anak muda, dan lantai dua untuk orang tua seperti Paman". Kata Paman Park nyengir. "Wah hebat, Paman pernah kesana, iya tempat itu sangat terkenal dan nyaman, kami berdua sering sekali kesana, suasananya sangat nyaman, itu tempat favorit kami". Kata Lu Han antusias. "Kapan-kapan kita kesana bersama, bagaimana, walaupun Paman ini sudah tua tapi gayaku masih seperti anak muda". Kata Paman Park sambil tertawa lepas. "Ayo Paman, pasti menyenangkan". Kata Shijun tak kalah senang. Sesaat aku terjebak antara obrolah orang tua dan anak muda ini, membicarakan Cafe Couple tempat favorit mereka untuk berkencan, janjian kencan bersama atau double date dan bla bla bla. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di Hongdae tepatnya di depan Cafe Couple yang dari tadi jadi pembicaraan utama mereka. Cafe ini sangat ramai, banyak sekali pasangan yang datang, dari tempatnya memang sudah kelihatan nyaman, pantas mereka suka kesini. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini. "Wah aku jadi ingin kesini lagi padahal baru kemarin aku kesini". Kata Paman Park. Lu Han dan pacarnya turun dari mobil. "Na Mi, paman, terima kasih banyak ya, maaf merepotkan ". Kata Lu Han dan pacarnya. "Iya sama-sama, senang bisa membantu". Kataku tersenyum ramah. "Paman, kapan-kapan kita kesini bersama-sama ya". Ajak Lu Han pada Paman Park. "Ok, nanti paman kabari. Hati-hati selamat berkencan". Kata paman Park semangat. Aku dan Paman Park segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Di jalan aku diam saja. "Na Mi-ah, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja". Tanya Paman Park heran. "Aku lapar dan ingin cepat pulang". Jawabku singkat

-Kamar Na Mi-

Malam itu aku mengambil kardus berisikan semua foto Lu Han dan Diary ku. Setelah semua kupastikan tentang Lu Han sudah ada dalam dus, aku membawa dus tersebut keluar, aku membuang dus ini, aku letakkan didekat tempat sampah rumahku. Lalu aku kembali ke dalam kamar. Lalu aku membuka account weibo Lu Han yang baru, fotonya sudah diganti, dilihat dari baju yang mereka gunakan, sepertinya ini foto mereka saat di cafe tadi. Aku mulai mulai melihat-lihat weibo Lu Han, ternyata mereka jadian sejak meraka kelas 10, saat pertama kali aku menyukai Lu Han. Gadis ini ternyata adalah cherleader dari SMA Nam ah, pantas Lu Han suka, dia cantik dan sepertinya popular, bandingkan dengan aku, aku biasa saja dan gadis ini luar biasa. Lalu aku mulai melihat status Lu Han yang dia tulis, Lu Han menulis semua moment saat dia bersama pacarnya, mulai dari mereka jadian hingga sekarang. Jadi dulu saat aku diam sendiri memikirkannya, dia sudah bersama kekasihnya, waktu yang aku habiskan untuk memikirkannya, Lu Han habiskan dengan pacarnya, saat tiap malam aku menghayalnya tampa henti, dia sudah nyaman bersama kekasih yang dia cintai. Pantas dia tidak pernah peduli pada semua perhatianku, Lu Han sudah menyukai seseorang. Aku ingat kenapa aku suka warna ungu, itu karena Lu Han menyukainya, kenapa aku menyukai Jay Chou, itu karena Lu Han sangat menyukainya. Aku ingat saat kelas 10, akan ada konser Jay Chou di Korea, aku rela mengantri sambil berdesak-desakan selama 5 jam, hanya untuk membeli 2 buah tingkat konser tersebut. Saat aku sudah mendapatkan tiket tersebut, satu tiket diam-diam aku selipkan di loker Lu Han. Karena hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Lu Han ke 15. Saat malam konser aku sangat senang, berharap bisa bertemu Lu Han, sampai saat konser sudah hampir habis, Lu Han juga tidak kunjung datang. Saat disekolah aku tidak berani bertanya kepada Lu Han, karena aku takut ketahuan aku yang memberikan tiket konser tersebut. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia tidak datang, tiket yang aku berikan pada Lu Han ternyata Lu Han simpan, karena tiketnya cuman satu otomatis Lu Han dan Shijun tidak bisa melihatnya bersama, mangkanya mereka lebih memilih menyimpan tiket konser tersebut. Tapi disini Lu Han menuliskan terima kasih Shijun atas tiket konsernya, Shijun apa kau tidak bilang kalau itu bukan dari pemberianmu. Tapi sudahlah tidak ada gunanya juga. Aku tutup weibo Lu Han dan aku buka account weiboku, account weiboku yang hanya berisi satu, yaitu tentang Lu Han, aku mulai menulis semuanya, semua sakit hati ini, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tampa terasa air matakupun mulai mengalir lagi. Setelah menulis semuanya, akupun segera pergi tidur, air mataku mulai mebasahi bantal tidurku, sakit sekali hati ini, sesak saat melihat dia menatap hangat Shijun, saat dia menggenggam tangan Shijun, dan semua perhatiannya pada Shijun membuat hati ini sesak. Cintaku selama dua tahun ini, benar-benar sudah tidak berbalas.

"Geum Ok-ah, Na Mi belum bangun, sepertinya dia sedikit kelelahan gara-gara kemarin. Nanti Bibi bilang kalau kamu kesini". Kata Ibu Na Mi lembut. "Araseo Bi, aku pulang dulu". Aku pun bergegas pulang. "Hati-hati Geum Ok-ah". "Iya Bi". Jawabku. "Wah Na Mi, apa dia sakit". Kataku sambil meninggalkan rumah Na Mi, saat aku lewat di dekat tempat sampah di depan rumah Na Mi, aku menyenggol kotak ungu yang ada disitu. "Haiss, cerobohnya aku". Kataku sambil memungut kotak tersebut, tampak isinya berserakan, tapi tunggu, ini semua foto Lu Han, dan ini ada sebuah Diary, di depannya ada foto Na Mi dan Lu Han, sepertinya sudah di edit, aku segera merapikan semua dan memasukkan ke dalam dus, lalu membawanya pulang.

-Kamar Geum Ok-

Aku penasaran apa isi Diary ini, aku mulai membaca Diary Na Mi tersebut.  
setelah beberapa jam aku membaca Diary tersebu lalu aku melihat sekumpulan foto Lu Han, foto ini banyak sekali, dan sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam, ini foto Lu Han sejak kelas 10. Di halaman depan Diary tersebut ada tulisan sebuah alamat weibo, lalu aku menyalakan laptopku dan melihat alamat weibo siapa ini, dan ternyata itu alamat weibo Na Mi yang lain, semuanya tentang Lu Han, dan postingan terbarunya sangat menyedihkan, dia patah hati, patah hati karena Lu Han sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. "Na Mi, sudah dua tahun dia menyukai Lu Han, dan sekarang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bodoh, kenapa kemarin aku kirimkan alamat weibo Lu Han kepada Na Mi. Maafkan aku Na Mi". Kataku menyesal.

-TBC-

Hufff, gimana ceritanya, bagus, sangat bagus, atau aneh. hehehehe

Review please...#bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao


End file.
